


You Stop Me From Falling (Out Of Bed)

by InkSplodge



Series: Together Forever [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Season/Series 01, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: Sharing a room on a stake-out can have a few perks.





	You Stop Me From Falling (Out Of Bed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plink42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plink42/gifts).



> This was written mid-2014.

Harold muffled a yawn as he felt John’s arm around his waist tighten, pulling him closer in order to stop him from rolling off the bed.

 

They had to share a room once again, which always happened on stake-outs. However, when John was first forced into the same room with Harold, he found himself smiling. Usually, when he had to share with another human being, the first hour was just complaining about how there was one bed and insisting that he’s rather sleep on the floor.

Although, with Harold it was a very different matter; when he saw the single bed he joked about how he could keep Harold from rolling off the bed and keep him warm that night.

Harold turned to look at John who had a smirk plastered on his face, to which Harold simply went “Okay, Mr Reese”.

It only took a few hours later till John was sleeping with his back to Harold. He felt incredibly awkward and didn’t know what to do, which was a strange feeling for him. Lying there for half an hour, John contemplated if sleeping on the floor was actually the best way to go; if this was a mistake.

Within the little time he had known Harold, he knew that his feelings had changed; his eyes lingering after they stopped talking; watching the way Harold sat at his computer or walked around the library; even the way Harold would say his name. It was an arrangement if anything; their partnership was to stop Irrelevants from getting hurt, not about him getting into Harold’s pants.

John turned around in habit and came to face Harold’s neck and his breath caught in his throat. He’s brain stopped functioning for a moment as he heard a snore from Harold who rolled away in his sleep; rolling his way off the bed.

Before he knew it, John’s hands were around Harold’s waist and pulling him backwards against himself, startling Harold who turned around to see John who looked as shocked as him.

“John?”                                                                                                           

“You were falling off,” John blurted out as he looked at Harold who gave a little smile.

Going to continue, John opened his mouth again to apologise, but before he could do that, Harold’s lips were over his own.

John didn’t think twice about returning the gesture as his hands tighten around Harold’s waist whilst Harold weaved his hands through John’s hair in unison. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Harold broke apart and nuzzled John’s chest.

“Let’s get some sleep,” he yawned, John nodding as he placed his chin on the top of Harold’s head, sleeping almost instantly.

 

“Mr Reese,” Harold sleepily asked, taking John out of his thoughts as he looked down at Harold, the morning breaking through the curtain.

“Yes, Harold?”

His lips were caught in a kiss as Harold continued. “You can let go now.”

Unwrapping his arms groggily from around Harold’s waist, John grumbled but his sound was caught between Harold’s lips who bounced out of bed, going towards the laptop and began tapping away. John chuckled, rolling onto his front as he looked at the alarm clock as he called from the bed “Any news?”

He was responded with a grumble, John taking it to be a no, as he pulled the sheets above his head.

“Wake me up in an hour,” he muttered as a chuckle came his way, along with a pillow.


End file.
